narutoninjastormfandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm
Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm, known in Japan as Naruto: Narutimate Storm (ＮＡＲＵＴＯ－ナルト－ナルティメットストーム, Naruto: Narutimetto Sutōmu) is a game for the PlayStation 3. The game was first unveiled in 2007, under the code name''Naruto PS3 Project. Later the game was named ''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm. Its sequel, Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 was released in October of 2010. Gameplay Edit Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm retains many of the gameplay elements from earlier instalments of the Ultimate Ninja series. The game features cel-shaded graphics that "will break the barrier between anime and video game". Although there is no online play, downloadable content is available in the form of extra support characters, alternative costumes, and new missions. Unlike previous games, where players fight on a two-dimensional background, Ultimate Ninja Storm allows players to fight in a completely three-dimensional setting. The story mode loosely covers the events of the anime up to episode 135. One of the new features introduced to the series in Ultimate Ninja Storm is "Awakening Mode", a transformation that can be activated when a player loses a certain amount of health during a match. The health requirement for each character differs based on how powerful the transformation is. Once activated, the character gains new abilities, speed, and stronger attacks. A few of the characters in the game gain entirely new movesets after transforming, such as Naruto Uzumaki. With the d-pad, players can use preset items during a match that either damage the opponent or provide various status effects like increasing attack power, or lowering the opponent's defence. Players are also able to customize their character's jutsu and select two support characters to use in a match. Returning to the game from previous instalments is "jutsu clash" mode, which is initiated if both players activate their special attack at the same time. During this mode, both players have to press the corresponding button as fast as possible in order to knock away their opponent. Each character has an "ultimate jutsu". If it hits, both players will have to press buttons similar to the jutsu clash mode. If the attacking player wins, the ultimate will hit, typically taking away around a third of the opponents health. If the defending player wins, they will escape without major damage. The game includes 25 playable characters, each of which can also be used as a support character during battle. Ten additional support-only characters were made available as free downloadable content. A new costume for Naruto is unlocked when all support characters are unlocked. Playable Characters Edit Parenthesis indicate character's Awakening Mode(s). *Naruto Uzumaki (Nine-Tailed Fox Mode, also playable with a Pajama outfit) (Nap Mode) *Sasuke Uchiha (Curse Marked Second State Mode, also playable with Chūnin Exams outfit) (Sharingan Mode) *Sakura Haruno (Maiden's Anger Mode) *Kakashi Hatake (Sharingan Mode) *Rock Lee (Eight Gates Mode) *Neji Hyūga (Byakugan Mode) *Tenten (Ninja Tool Mode) *Might Guy (Eight Gates Mode) *Shikamaru Nara (Strategy Mode) *Chōji Akimichi (Berserker Rage Mode) *Ino Yamanaka (Hundred Scattered Flowers Mode) *Kiba Inuzuka (Food Pills Mode) *Shino Aburame (Beetle Mode) *Hinata Hyūga (Byakugan Mode) *Gaara (Brutal Sand Mode) *Kankurō (Puppet Dance Mode) *Temari (Heavenly Fan Dance Mode) *Orochimaru (Sannin Mode) *Jiraiya (Sannin Mode) *Tsunade (Sannin Mode) *Third Hokage (Hokage Mode) *Itachi Uchiha (Tsukuyomi Mode) *Kisame Hoshigaki (Shark Skin Mode) *Kabuto Yakushi (Super Recovery Mode) *Kimimaro (Curse Marked Second State Mode) Support-Only Characters Edit *First Hokage *Second Hokage *Asuma Sarutobi *Kurenai Yūhi *Shizune *Anko Mitarashi *Jirōbō *Kidōmaru *Sakon *Tayuya